


What can I give you? (Ka kan eg gi deg?)

by Danish_YlvisFan



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Feels, Fights, Gen, No Sex, No Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danish_YlvisFan/pseuds/Danish_YlvisFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview gone sour, making a rift between the two brothers. Hopefully a poem can bring them back together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What can I give you? (Ka kan eg gi deg?)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on three different youtube clips:
> 
> * YLVIS III "Ka kan eg gi deg?"   
> such a beautiful song, and I needed to write down, what I thought was the basis of this song.
> 
> * An interview with the brothers, where Bård compliments Vegard, and the latter doesn't return. Bård was laughing it off, but I felt like it must have stung a bit...
> 
> * An interview with the brothers, where Bård tells about how much he hates to fight, and that he actually rather have a penis in his forehead.  
> This was just so funny, and a bit cute...
> 
> I really hope you like my story, and the thoughts behind the song... Please do tell me, what you think is the story behind this song, it would be fun to hear!
> 
> At the end of the story, I post the Norwegian lyrics.

The amount of frustration Bård was feeling at this moment was massive, he felt like exploding!   
He loved his brother immensely, was so proud of him and what they have achieved and yet Vegard was always the source of this frustration, Bård felt the anger rage in his veins, closed his eyes and took 3 deep breaths, stood still for a moment, and did it again, and soon he felt the anger disappear slowly like fog lifting from the ground. The frustration however, that was almost impossible to fight off, usually he just hid it away – the frustration and disappointment.

Tonight was different somehow – no matter how hard he tried, the feeling of frustration just would not let him off the hook, he was so restless, and wandered around, thinking of the moment that led him to pace around in his living room at midnight, when he should be sleeping…  
What bothered him the most, was that Vegard did not seem to care, that he Bård had been hurt, he knew Vegard was not as open as him, and felt quite uncomfortable talking about his feeling. Though Bård knew that, he felt, at least Vegard should be able to, compliment HIM, he was his brother, business partner, and best friend, why the hell could that man with a heart of ice, not say anything nice about Bård?

Bård cringed, and recalled the interview they had done that afternoon, Ylvis was invited to talk about their upcoming show, YLVIS III, what the future would hold for them and what it was like to work together as much as they did, being brothers and all. The interview went fine, and they agreed on most parts, until they were asked to compliment each other.  
Bård remembered praising Vegards musical ability, how much knowledge Vegard has, how utterly talented Vegard is regarding learning to play a new instrument, and how hard and disciplined he worked. He knew Vegard would blush, and get embarrassed; his older brother did not take compliments well! Which is the reason, why Bård most of the time, gives his brother a hard time, with love…  
Bård finished his praises of Vegard, and felt good about the things he had said, because it came right from the heart, he was so happy to be working with his brother, his inspiration and the one who could keep him grounded, and sat back, and looked forward to Vegards words. The silence was roaring – nothing, absolutely nothing came out of Vegards mouth! Bård had looked at Vegard in disbelief, thinking he was joking, and anytime the compliments would come flying out, but no… Vegard puffed out a sound, giggled a little embarrassed and looked sheepishly at Bård, a bit apologetic and helpless. Bård heard himself defending Vegard, making a slight joke, and explaining how bad Vegard was at both taking and giving compliments, but inside he was fuming, his eyes burned, tears pressing of disappointment and his heart racing from the anger boiling up.

The interview ended shortly after the compliment disaster, and Bård had rushed towards his car, and drove home in a hurry, not even wanting to say farewell to Vegard.

Fifteen minutes after he had reached his house, he had heard a knock on the door, and not surprisingly it was Vegard standing at the doorstep.

“You… you just left – are you mad at me?” Vegard asked confusingly, not knowing what just happened between them.

Bård looked at his slightly shorter brother in disbelief, shook his head and turned away, moving toward his living room, hearing footsteps and a door that closed behind him. Before he could reach the living room, Vegard grabbed him by the arm, and stopped him.

“Quit being such a baby, and tell me what is going on – now!” Vegard demanded, his brown eyes almost black from fury.

Bård sighed, trying to calm himself, he hated to fight with his brother, in fact he hated fighting. Period. If he could choose between a fight or a third eye, he would choose the third eye or even a penis in his forehead that is just how much he hated this situation right now. He never intended on it, to escalate into a fight, he just new, that if he had spoken to Vegard right after the interview, he would have said things that he indeed would have regretted.

“I’m sorry Vegard, it was a dick move, leaving you like that” Bård said quietly, even though he hated to apologize, when he felt it should be the other way around… “But you made me quite angry, and disappointed” he added “I just needed to get away from you” he finished off.

Vegard sighed to, went into the living room, and slumped into a chair, looking at Bård with misery in his eyes.

“I know Bård” Vegard said, and both brothers were fully aware of what the issue was. “It just came as a surprise and you just over flooded with compliments, and I got totally gob smacked” he explained, looking nervously at Bård, who just stared blankly at him.

“It’s okay, I suppose, and perhaps I overreacted, but Vegard, you are just so emotionally unavailable… It does hurt a bit…” Bård started, but never got to finish his chain of speech, when Vegard interrupted.

“Herregud! Bård, goddamnit!” “I’m NOT perfect, I’m not YOU! I don’t just wear my emotions on my sleeve, and tell everybody I love them, but that don’t mean, I’m emotionally unavailable!” he yelled, standing straight up and left the house with a slam of the door.

Bård was completely stunned, his mouth opened in utter shock, and he felt the rage coming back into his body. How dared he, Bård had apologized and he had done nothing wrong – it was Vegard who refused to pay him any compliments at the interview, Vegard who had come barging in all mad and now left in self-righteousness!   
In the back of Bårds mind he knew he was to blame for Vegards anger, he knew he had pushed an insecurity button when he had said he was emotionally unavailable, however that fact did not lesson the hurt Bård felt from the interview… That stupid interview, that stupid question Bård thought. Why did he react so strongly? Vegard never liked to talk about his feelings, or directly compliment him, he had his own discrete ways, it could be inviting him for a home cooked meal, a little present or Vegard doing some of the research for their shows, which Bård found tedious.

Bård contemplated for a long time, and all the hot air went out of the balloon, he was also to blame, he relied so much on Vegard, depended on him and also expected him to stroke his ego, whenever Bård needed it – of course that was too much to handle for Vegard, and being the gentle and caring brother he was, he would never deny Bård anything, except he just could not give him that! 

“I’m such a fool” Bård thought to himself, “Poor Vegard… He probably feels bad for yelling at me!” now searching his brains for a way to make a mends with his brother, without the latter feeling uncomfortable. Bård could not tell all his thoughts right to his face, he needed to give Vegard space and a chance to take in what Bård had to say, before replying to him.  
Bård had absolutely no idea how he should do this, so he sat down at his desk, tried to write down his emotions, thoughts and wants… and suddenly the words came from within, forming themselves to a plead for Vegard:

I see that you struggle  
I know you’re having a hard time  
Everything we had together is gone  
You excel on stage, but when the curtain falls,  
The mask is crumbling from your face, and your soul is sinking

What can I give you?  
What can I tell you?  
Open the door and let me in  
So much fun we had together, here on stage,  
Where did it go?  
I cry out to you  
Give me an answer…

You can’t see the forest, only the green trees  
The price of loneliness became the bottle of life  
I walk over the stream, but sure don’t bring water  
At one point, we have all thrown stones in a glass house

What can I give you?  
What can I tell you?  
Open the door and let me in  
So much fun we had together, here on stage,  
Where did it go?  
I cry out to you  
Give me an answer…

What can I tell you?  
You can tell me what’s on your mind  
What can I give you?  
You can tell me, so I get some answers  
And let me in  
So much fun we had together, here on stage  
Where did it go?  
I cry out to you  
Give me an answer…

 

He looked at the poem, and knew, this was it, this was his heart and soul spilled out to Vegard, he hoped Vegard now knew, how much Bård loved him, and that Vegard could depend and rely as much on him, as he had with Vegard.  
He prayed that these words could make them whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ka kan eg si deg?
> 
> Eg ser at du sliter  
> Vet du har det tøft  
> Alt vi hadde sammen e blitt borte  
> Du stråler på scenen  
> Men når teppet har gått ned  
> Masken falder fra ditt fjes  
> Og sjelen synker ned.
> 
> Ka kan eg gi deg?  
> Ka kan eg sig deg?  
> Lukk op døren  
> Og la me slippe inn  
> Så mye morro vi hadde sammen, her på scenen  
> Kor ble det av?  
> Eg roper etter dig  
> Gi meg et svar.
> 
> Ser ikkje skogen  
> For bare grønne traer  
> Ensomhetens pris blir livets flaske  
> Eg går over bekken  
> Men henter faen mig ikkje vann  
> Alle har vel kastet stein i glasshuset engang
> 
> Ka kan eg gi deg?  
> Ka kan eg sig deg?  
> Lukk op døren  
> Og la meg slippe inn  
> Så mye morro vi hadde sammen, her på scenen  
> Kor ble det av?  
> Eg roper etter dig  
> Gi meg et svar.
> 
> Ka kan eg si deg?  
> Du kan si var du tænker på  
> Ka kan eg gi deg?  
> Si du har noen svar  
> Og la meg slippe inn  
> Så mye morro vi hadde sammen, her på scenen  
> Kor ble det av?  
> Eg roper etter dig  
> Gi meg et svar.


End file.
